


但做你永恒信徒

by Siseliii



Category: Dance Smash, 舞蹈风暴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siseliii/pseuds/Siseliii
Summary: 11月初写的大纲，结果一个多月两位的性格显山露水真是让人头大，推翻重写了三遍真的改不动了。原来是一篇pwp结果写完连个啵嘴都不剩，太伤心了，感觉被骗，遂加上啵嘴。啰嗦了两万多但是删删减减好歹控制在18k以下了，我真的好喜欢废话啊（（（（其实抽掉的两千会出现在下一篇里充数感谢阅读总之
Relationships: 假想cp - Relationship, 刘迦/李响
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	但做你永恒信徒

他醒来时感到一阵目眩，视线隔着层毛玻璃聚焦在天花板上，漏进来的日光气势锋利，边缘又柔和地化进白色的油漆里。他躺在靠窗的一边，半张脸都沐浴在光线下，亮得他不由自主地转了下脖子——肩头蹭着一个毛茸茸的头，发旋斜斜地对着他，额发下露出一个鼻尖和呼吸的上唇尖。  
他感受到面颊贴着肩膀，气息流在他的臂膀交接处，横扫手臂上方的空气直达胸膛。  
又一阵目眩击中他。

*  
“迦哥，你俩见过没？”  
鸠摩罗什的驼铃已经在舞台响起，暗红灯光由脚漫上头顶，后辈鼓起勇气凑上来搭话，小心翼翼又掩不住好奇，同出一门，王不见王的剧本早在小年轻们的好奇中过了几遍了。红绸微微滑上，露出一截笔直到脚尖回环的小腿，脚背上掂着全后台的注意力，后辈屏息凝神地瞪大了眼，他也眼珠子跟着红绸转，翘了翘嘴角——  
他俩当然不是第一次见。

*  
18年冬天的时候北京风很大，但刘迦落地时天气预报打着三到四级，顶多给人掀个风衣下摆晃两下。行道树也没叶子给它掀，瘦骨嶙峋地立着，骨节把树皮戳得一个疙瘩一个结。枝桠给秋天削干净后，同天空适配度倒是高，刘迦在外头站着拍了张国家大剧院，饱和度很高的蓝色一路淡到湖面，切半的鸡蛋在接合处映出两个落日来。这不适合也不能用黑白，他收起手机，搓了搓手就进去后台里头。

临近年末，舞典华章意料之中的成了次军艺的小型聚会，熟的生的面孔在后台接连碰面，舞蹈这个圈就那么小，似乎来来回回都是一批人，不是当面见过，就是隔屏见过，三人定律几乎百发百中。刘迦有时想，舞蹈仿佛只是一群人自娱自乐的游戏，谁会随时扭动身体呢：远古时代的原始人、跟从本能的婴儿、他们这些人。时间将跳舞边缘化出主流舞台，圄于封闭的排练室、观众寥寥的舞台。  
但比以前好，至少他不用看见一圈醉汉的眼，在白桦树林里浸着冷下来的汗，晕头转向找不着北。

大红到晃眼的大屏前，京剧小演员宛若一群幼鸭被赶着排成两排，稚嫩的脸上浓浓的戏妆掩不住兴奋和紧张，刘迦思绪飘得很远，想起小时候自己流的眼泪和之后未流的，在北京的车站、军艺的宿舍、婚庆宴会跳舞回来的夜晚、直到诺玛阿美的舞台，年轻的生命面对未知的旅途仍有热忱，行至今日他却不知去哪找那样一条旅途。或许并没有那么多未知给予他们选择，倒让这些年轻的热忱看起来格外沉重。

乱哄哄的场馆里各色衣袂飘来飘去，他往左边瞥了一眼，就瞧见李响。  
他求学期间和这个名声在外的师弟擦肩而过，纵使观摩过对方众多比赛视频，下午走台时才称得上是第一次看现场。一条长凳、一束灯光、一件白外套，身体一展起得竟是现代舞，一抹白色挣扎在不眠夜里，翻来覆去像被路灯罩住的飞蛾，遭钢琴键一击一敲的触动，被灯壁痛击又反过来踩在黑白键上。  
他看过李响跳古典舞，有如光年之外，远远地在云霄里翻身点地、然后轻盈地腾飞、手臂指尖一路拉到脚尖，在身上滚一颗露珠掂于指肚，衣袂甩动都恰达仙境。身体是一把弓又是一阵风，韧得不似凡人躯体。  
神仙。  
多少人这样惊叹，刘迦不以为然，同行者比台下人更清楚这形成的过程，凡人的肉体折叠破碎过千万次，在血里冷萃过，既不是神仙一轻飘飘的懒惰者可窃取的美名，又觉得这种捧高的距离感过分虚假，哪里是神仙，他远远瞧着，一翻一折，一甩一跃，都进得比任何观众深刻。

走到外头，师姐又招呼着大家拍一张军艺纪念合影，他还在想着些有的没的，站定了才发现肩膀挨着的是李响。  
他有一瞬的退缩，思索刹那还是将手臂搭了上去，感到肩头一沉，李响侧头看了下他，很是惊奇地睁眼。刘迦还是第一次这么近距离地看他，只觉得他眼睛很大，笑起来像个精神的小动物，神仙在眉眼里悄悄地化掉了，他想应当要说些什么好。李响已经偏回头，自然地把手放在他的腰旁，一来一回仿佛他俩是什么老相识。  
刘迦脑海里还回荡着那个笑，将白外套上的手指扣得紧些。

拍完照好像整个活动也被宣判结束。短暂地聚在一起的人们便又四分五裂地散开，除了东北角的两个点――他俩谁都没有先撤手，李响转过身来看他，眼睛亮得不行，颇有让小鹿斑比自愧不如的劲，“诶师哥，你吃饭没？”刘迦下意识摇了摇头。

十分钟后，他俩并排走在出去觅食的路上，这不能怪我，刘迦心里叹气，自己不是多自来熟的人，平日还有三分客套三分疏远，在排练室像个扎在角落的无扬声系统练舞机器。但李响那样看着人讲话，他推脱也无从下嘴。  
真是个神仙，飘过安全距离警戒线也检测不到的那种。  
神仙踏入俗世追寻口腹之欲前三下五除二卸了白外套，用基本款大号黑色羽绒服把脖子以下膝盖以上的部分包起来，留着长长的小腿在外头负责活动。他想，李响真是瘦得出类拔萃，裹个基础款羽绒服跟套高定风衣一样，米其林上身还是长长的一条，身板的锐利却顶着棉花树在那里。纵然他时不时在心里蹦着评论，肉身还是安静地一句不发，甚至算得上腼腆。但旁边的人一搭接一搭地说，刘迦给出三两个字的回复。

“欸师哥你什么话都不说让我觉得自己好吵。”

刘迦对这猝不及防的发难有些无措，侧头去看他。  
“算了，”李响摆摆手，“你不嫌我吵就行。”  
“不吵。”他回。

北京二环这个点还一片亮堂，路灯的影子插进建筑里围成伏倒的栅栏，他们在发亮的河上踩着黑色的吊桥。李响又踩过一块板，隔着五十米就和街对面的面食店对上了眼。  
“东北人的基因，”他指指自己，好像要给刘迦看他血液里流动的基因链上印的小字：Made in Dongbei，“迦哥我们吃面吧。”  
“好。”刘迦还是平缓地点头，等两人坐下才觉得有必要补上，“我是南京人。”  
“我知道呀，”李响挥挥手招呼道，“整碗牛肉面――诶迦哥你吃啥？”  
“和你一样吧。”  
“两碗两碗。”李响伸出两个指头和店家示意，回过头来把手夹在膝盖中间搓搓。  
这个动作一做就显得手臂缩起，刘迦脑子里闪过松鼠搓手的画面，不由得低头弯嘴角。

“迦哥你是不是特会现代舞啊，有空指导我一下呗。”  
刘迦哭笑不得，“你都荷花奖了还指导啊。”  
“那不是你不去吗，你去肯定拿。”李响说这话时有种莫名的认真劲，“我那是运气到了。”  
“我不行，”刘迦笑着摇摇头，“我运气不好。”  
李响顿了一下没接话，转而跟他侃起阿牛哥的话题。  
刘迦是真的没说客套话，虽然爷爷取“迦”字有趋吉避凶的兆头，他却没怎么顺过，自费生的隐痛、中专四年级沉重的石膏、接连杳无音讯的面试，甚至连特招的文工团也不过是十年漫无目的的重复的开始。  
可现在尘埃落定，他自觉心境平和，也不再持冲劲和幻想。

或许是小店饭桌小，两个人面对面，膝盖碰膝盖，挨得塞不进一条腿；也可能是食物的加持，牛肉面的蒸汽在夜晚升起，对岸显得朦胧又很近，两个人发旋对着发旋，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，只有湿热的蒸汽虚虚一隔，显得几分熟识几分亲密，怪不得中国人说吃饭时好谈事，人在吃饭时总是卸防且柔软，不经意间向着食物和对面低头，露出脖子来。

刘迦觉得李响吃东西也像小动物，腮帮子鼓鼓的，埋在碗里，深谙北方人吃面之道。  
“我知道为啥要叫对面了。”李响突然出声，嚼嚼着牛肉无不得意地挑眉，指指对面迷惑的刘迦，又指指他俩碗边相碰的面。  
刘迦禁不住笑了，隐约有点阿牛哥那傻笑的影子。“是指脸对脸吧。”他也指指自己的脸，又指指李响，手指一伸就要够到对方鼻尖。  
李响翻了个白眼，为自己的重大发现被人不解风情地拆台感到无语，为表愤怒还一鼓作气地吸溜完半碗面。

他这样怎么能算神仙呢？但是刘迦又自我纠正，说不定仙子里也有李响这一挂，哪一挂呢，他自己也说不清楚。可能是可爱得法力无边的那种，他心中一松，觉得李响倒是落在地上一点了。

俩人在剩下半碗面的功夫里扯来扯去，从面扯到军艺的食堂，扯到宿舍吱吱呀呀的床铺、薛定谔的热水最后兜兜转转还是扯不开跳舞。  
“你今个那发型真帅，迦哥。”李响又挪揄他，还记得叫哥。  
“嗯。”  
“还嗯，”李响对这个回答难以置信，音量拔高，“迦哥你好自恋。”  
刘迦笑起来带点迷茫，“不帅吗？”让人琢磨不透是否故意，总之过于自然显得不气壮也理直。  
“帅帅帅。”李响咬牙切齿，这天没法聊了，他能说会道青年舞蹈家在木头人面前只想叹气吃面翻白眼。

“你以前不是跳古典吗，怎么想起跳现代了。”察觉到李响一下没声吭哧吭哧和面较劲，刘迦犹豫一下开启话题。  
“都跳舞了也不管那界了，”李响清空碗把筷子一放，“想跳什么跳什么，求稳也没意思。”说得认真又坦荡，还带孩子心气，不避棱角的显露。  
刘迦明白削去多余棱角，方圆得以存规矩之内，磨得钝了所以稳。  
可他偏偏是个舞者。迟钝了如何跳跃，麻木了如何舞蹈。说到底要轻盈能飞，他看到李响就忍不住喂叹，这不是已经飘起来了吗。

结账时李响快得很，调二维码扫上一气呵成，行云流水颇有古典舞风范，一看就是紧跟时代的新青年，刘迦的老干部气质此时已隐约显露，在这场科技战争中惨败，微信页面都没打开。  
“加个微信，你还我。”李响手一伸又是一个二维码推至面前。  
他晃了晃手机屏幕给刘迦看他们崭新的聊天界面，笑得像只得逞的松鼠。上面只有一句话宣告他们可以开始聊天，而现实世界他们在面店门口挥手告别。

刘迦一个人往酒店走去，北京夜晚的小风恰到好处，撼动不了风衣和羽绒服，倒是吹得人发痒。

*  
跨过后台吵吵嚷嚷的工作人员和演员，他抬眼转眼，竟是莫名其妙地透过一片红红紫紫抓住了李响。组团排练这三个月来，他和李响碰面的次数不多不少，但每次他瞧见对方都巧合得像是刻意。  
舞台上的神仙就像一层糖纸，刘迦还没走过去掀开，它自己下台碰到人间气便化了。李响已然没把他师哥的身份放在眼里了，挪揄两句就要跳起来打人，十足是刘迦最开始想的那种小动物，分分钟要对号入座。

李响没有看到他，靠着墙站着，如同一朵歇息时仍然紧绷的花，要憋住一刹那的开放好留给规定的时刻，所以屏息而恍惚。  
刘迦向来和外界保持着一种距离，所以观察的功夫也练得格外敏感。这会他看着李响，脚下已经下意识迈出几步，又觉得不妥，掏出手机摁“你是不是不舒服”，七个字摁得急他又生疏，错了好几次。打字框上面是来来回回的几番对话，不多不长，动动手指翻两下就到顶了。多是李响起的头，夹杂着对他打字速度和不用标点的老干部风格的嘲讽。  
他寻思哪有人莫名其妙地这样问，于是又一个字一个字地删掉，发出去一条“你在化妆室吗”和后面的特供问号。他看到李响抬起震动的手机盯了好一会儿，然后又放下了手机。  
那是真的不对劲。说不上多熟或知根知底，他在揣测李响的方面有着异常的信心。于是他过去了，拨开人群直直的过到李响面前。

这朵花热度过高了。  
李响一抬头就看到他，紧绷绷的身体好像卸了半分力又马上提回来。  
“迦哥你来啦...”  
“怎么了，不舒服吗？”他语气很柔很软，但是又很急。  
李响摆了摆手“没事，估计有点烧。”  
“多少度？”  
“三十八，欸没多大点事，退烧药给吃了。”李响顿了顿，“还有两个小时就上了。”  
这话说得像安慰又像威胁，刘迦一时间无言。李响心里明白刘迦不会说什么，他是此刻最能理解他的，但话说出来还是带点虚。  
“你别让我多喝热水，”他又对刘迦说，语气有种强装的强硬，“我喝得要吐了，到时吐台上，你下个节目一上来给踩滑倒。”  
刘迦好像真给噎住了，对他这一通胡话没笑起来，“你好好休息，”他说完自己也叹了口气，明白难度大到等于废话，“什么时候去压腿叫我。”语气像个老父亲，和老干部一同归属于李响挖掘出的角色定位。  
他又补“别硬撑，不行就叫我。”刘迦连说了两个叫我，但是叫他能有什么用呢，这可是春晚，他没法喊停，总导演来也喊不了。但他还是要这样说，让李响喊他。  
“行，”李响点点头，三十八度烧得脸皮发烫，倒是意外的精神。

*  
他下台看到的就是散了劲的病号。演出服还是全须全尾地套着，人已经散架成一团，缩在角落里。刘迦站了一会，然后走过去把人从团状扒开，露出一个迷迷糊糊的李响来，妆给汗晕得一脸，红艳艳的眼影借由面红从眼皮耷拉到下巴了快，直把喜庆妆面变成惊悚鬼片。刘迦拍拍他，想要把李响零件组装起来：  
“出太多汗了，喝点水。”  
李响很委屈，“表演完了，你就不怕我喝水喝吐了？”  
人烧迷糊了之后可能什么也不记得，刘迦这样跟自己说。  
于是他跟化妆师拿了块毛巾，把李响前头被汗浸湿的额发撩起来，小力地摁着好把汗吸走而不蹭掉走样的妆。  
“衣服都湿了，到时出去风一吹不感冒就怪。”  
“我舌根发麻了——”  
“把羽绒服披好。”  
李响又咽了一口白开水，脸都皱成一块，妆一瞬间亮晶晶地挤在一起，很滑稽，还要絮絮叨叨地念刘迦如何背信弃义。被指责的人已经明白他是仙度瑞拉，仙气下了台就没有，和干冰造雾一样有舞台地点限制。三十八度不过烧掉能说的最后一道阀门，让他只剩听的份。  
刘迦放弃把李响零件组装起来——与其说是硬邦邦的零件不如说是注水后无法站立的橡皮泥——转而用羽绒服包起，裹好、摁紧。“到时上台前让人给你补个妆，还要谢幕。”  
然后没有人再说话了，只有三十八度的呼吸声重一点，飘在吵吵闹闹的房间里。刘迦靠墙坐着，舞台的声音传到后台，可以推测出现在是谁的小品，之前是谁的相声，马上又要谁的歌曲。此刻外头某地烟火可能在夜空升起，某点年夜饭的热气缓缓蒸腾，有人守岁有人熟睡，南京有人在雪地里写字而北京也有人写了一样的字，站起来呼出的热气都化成白雾飘上。  
而他身边只有一个热气腾腾的李响。

凌晨时分他把李响塞进出租车里，关门时扇带进外头的寒意，刘迦吐了口气，觉得疲惫和清醒一下同时涌上来，从太阳穴为界把他劈开，所幸病号昏沉中还记得报地名给司机。  
这个点只有五环外的烟花粉末飘在头顶延展开的远方，路灯和车头灯在沥青路面上短暂相接，夜色沉沉，灯火烁烁。  
车内一片安静，空调片独自作响吐着暖气，应和车辆行经路灯时擦起的呼啸声，“有机会一起跳舞。”汗在冬夜里滑进毛衣领，李响哑着嗓子说，烧得迷迷糊糊眼皮都要耷拉下去了还抬着眼看刘迦。  
“好。”  
刘迦伸手把他的羽绒服拉链拉到下巴，哄人一样重复，又很郑重，要重复好几遍。得到回答的李响才眼睛一闭，头微微一低，下巴埋进领子里，带着热气栽倒在刘迦的肩上，持病行凶，有不可逆的干脆和意识混沌的缓慢，是一株疲惫的苇草伏倒在海面上。海静止了，而后捋了捋他的背，让直直的苇杆软下来。

海觉得很胀很酸，里面像有好多堵浪要翻起来，但上面还倚靠着一杆苇草，一杆苇草的热度贴着水面，便压着一切在内里澎湃。

舞台是道天堑，他始终觉得观众很远，如同跳舞时不小心闯入的路人，春晚时可能有成千上亿人看他在桩上跳跃翻身，他依然觉得冷清。他对着无人之地排过无数次，每一个微笑每一个扬手似乎都丧失了对象，最终返还自己。台上台下，舞者只能和舞者共舞，观众得到的并不一定与他们相通。这就是艺术玄妙的地方，作品发生的每一刻，作者都在失去它。舞蹈多自我啊，他想，跳也自我看也自我。和别人共舞，便要把自我分一半出去。  
但是他满心酸胀，有机会，有机会一起。

车门一关，他望着渐小的车尾才发觉自己处境尴尬，碾着小区门边上的石粒，抬头看看李响。  
“要不我就送你到这...”  
“你这个点去哪打车，”李响还未从车内暖气中回神，迷迷糊糊中给夜晚冷气一激灵，缩着脖子没好气地说，眼睛低着鼻音稍重，“折腾来折腾去的。”  
“你家里...”刘迦还没找到那个合适的词，他对试探他人的亲密关系向来没有经验。  
“我一个人住。”李响又很干脆地打断他，在寒风中抽了抽鼻子，手还抱着上臂缩在胸前，只能用肩膀推推刘迦，示意这人赶紧往室内走逃离冷风。  
刘迦只好走进小区，拐进楼层，在无手发烧人士的指挥下摁了电梯楼层，懵懵懂懂也像个发烧人士。  
“也不是我一个人。”李响突然很缓慢地说，字斟字酌，刘迦抬眼看他，在狭小的电梯盒子里顿感浑身不自在。  
“还有，嗯，我的狗。”  
刘迦一口气顺下去了，李响还是很严肃，“三只。”  
意识到对方盯着自己是要回应，他笑了笑，“那挺好。”  
李响好像也一口气顺了下去，强行提起来的精神气又开始溃散，晃晃身子就要靠在电梯里睡着了，于是他接着说，“我以前也有一只。”  
李响惊讶地看向他，电梯叮一声打断了将说的话。

刘迦看他急急躁躁戳了好几次才对准锁孔，三只毛绒绒压着门边的转动挤挤搡搡地扑过来，把他脚边围了个水泄不通，李响蹲下来展开双臂，彻底地塌进厚实温暖的毛里，整个人都散开，如同一块松软的面包掰到极致终于有了裂缝，疲惫和病痛从骨肉的接隙猛地流出，落进混色的毛毯里。刘迦看他的脊骨弯成很柔软的弧度，把动物们包在里头。  
“认识一下你们刘迦叔叔。”李响嘟囔着揉了揉它们仨的头，侧身把后头的刘迦露出来给狗眼熟。秋田犬吭哧吭哧上来嗅嗅新面孔的裤脚，包围圈从李响脚下摇摇晃晃转移，刘迦蹲下挠挠这个下巴，顺顺那只背毛。  
“你怎么就跟我家狗打成一片了，”正牌主人忿忿不平，低低地抱怨“这帮见色忘义的家伙。”  
“你们好啊，”刘迦拍拍秋田犬的头，想和它们协商消停点让病患休息“你快去睡吧。”后面那句是对病患说的，李响看他抬眼和自己讲话，三只不省心的也齐刷刷看向自己，有如四双狗狗眼，让人一阵恍惚。  
他本身晕晕乎乎也没推脱，给刘迦整了床被子，衣服一脱就往床上倒，临时房客以他发烧未愈的理由禁止了动物上床，他没力气争辩，沉入梦乡前突然明白刘迦眉眼间距小，但一笑起来眼角就下撇，所以不笑时深邃锐利，笑起来就柔和，还带点阿牛哥坦荡的傻气。柔和的黑夜侵入他的脑海，把一切都抹去了。

刘迦没有睡神的眷顾，安顿好狗后，干睁着眼在沙发上盯天花板，好像能看出不一样深浅的黑。环顾李响的客厅，黑漆漆的布景下描摹茶几和柜子的轮廓，描摹一墙之隔的呼吸挽着尘埃共舞的轨迹，干睁着一双眼，倒也看得眼眶很酸涩。

待再睁眼时，阳光已经从窗帘面料下滤进来，沿着茶几边溜圈，垂下来的手被小狗蹭蹭舔舔玩了好一会儿，指头湿漉漉像沾了晨露。他睡得不安稳，一觉起来还脖颈疼，堪堪翻身坐起揉揉后颈，头发乱糟糟地卷着朝两边分，勾芡了点暖色的薄光，焕发一种古旧的港片感。隔壁房门紧闭，他叹口气怕是要不告而别。轻手轻脚收拾好自己，洗把脸发现胡茬微冒，眼袋也浮肿。充电线一拔，手机亮屏就是父母的催促询问，锁屏已经被系统自动换成了喜庆图片，红彤彤的灯笼衬大年初一四个字，怎么看怎么劣质贴画。他懒得换回黑白照，却一阵无名心烦。

他慢悠悠换好鞋，盯着地板上跳跃的浅色光影，最大只的狗知道他要出去了，叫唤着凑上来，把光斑一脚踩乱，绕着人裤脚打转，他拍拍这位伙计的头，眼角又很柔软地塌下去，“你帮我找找黑妞呀。”再叹气，“你爹起了跟他说我走了。”  
“它叫Sandy。”  
他抬头瞧见李响，散发着刚起的怠惰，但是已然从病中清醒，像是急匆匆来查看客厅里的留宿者，还带着被窝里的暖气。  
“你...”  
“我回南京。”  
紧接一阵沉默。李响像在思考，又像是单纯不知如何接这句话，或者只是还停留在浓稠的困意之中。  
他像是要去拿沙发上的外套，但李响先一步上前。  
上得过前，过近，像一个病人昏昏沉沉分不清距离。  
他没动，也无言，只觉一团暖气迎来，让人动不了身开不了口。  
李响弯腰拿起他的外套递给他，“拜拜。”他看起来还是病怏怏的，转头就要睡个三天三夜那种。  
刘迦想笑，又想叹气，可惜脸和胸口都是僵的。他本以为...以为什么呢？  
不过点点头，关上门觉得身体仍未复苏。

*  
在床上他想起黑妞，近期它的生日刚过，在夏天的尾巴里迎来了四岁，他想说不定Sandy这半年来已在某地某刻遇到过它，但他和李响都未再遇见，又何以把缘分寄托在两只素未谋面的动物上，他想这些有的没的，逻辑毫无轨迹可循，想浴室的沐浴露用完了，想打开热水后上升的一团热气，想今天最右边的学生踢腿速度太慢了，高度也上不去，想秋天到了，秋天过完要冬天，上个冬天在北京的最后一天遇到天空晴朗，云的影子都没有，一派天地广阔。想到昨天侯腾飞联系他，谈的还是湖南台那个三番五次的邀约，从前他渴望这种节目，总怀要高飞的冲劲，一腿踢到天上去，但是风筝牵着绳得停滞原地，气球寄着线终会干瘪落地，便是松手也仿佛绳在，他低低头，觉得累，落进学校排练厅里悄无声息。但是，但是，更大的舞台，更广的窗口，还值得一场高飞的尝试吗。  
他又想起很远的黑妞和很近的冬天，不知道它现在还好吗。

*  
拍样片时他看到李响，遥遥地走过来。他想，事不过三的。  
这是第三次了。

李响也看到他，远远招手说“刘迦老师。”喊得故作矜持似是疏离，眼睛却亮亮的，旁边的成员以为他们不熟，也被李响那副遗世独立的样子唬住。  
他点点头，李响还在看他，然后抿着嘴转过去了。他一口气从胸腔里通出来，沉沉地出发，轻轻地落地，筋骨皮肉都吱吱呀呀地转，软化成秋日末尾的一捧水，倒映出干瘪枝桠不合时宜的生长来。

录完样片已是时候不早，刘迦洗完澡换了身衣服打算下楼去转悠，顺带找个吃饭的地，关上门就和李响在酒店走廊打了个照面，对方拎着外卖袋和他面面相觑。  
“迦哥，出去吃饭啊。”还是李响先开了口。  
“嗯。”  
又要有一阵沉默，他于是眼睛一眨，瞧眼走廊地毯又看刘迦“我买了夜宵，要不一起来点。”  
刘迦点点头，又一次看他开门，好像什么场景回放。

李响曲起一条腿坐在床上，把外卖袋子搁桌上，也没有下步动作，仿佛刚刚的邀请只是随口一句，没想好要怎么个操作。刘迦在旁边感到胸口很紧，紧绷绷地扒着心脏，大约是刚洗完澡的热气闷着加上衣服穿厚了。  
“迦哥你怎么来了。”李响动手边拆外卖袋边问他。  
他想回句来跳舞，又想像对方一样说想来就来了，但毕竟不是完全的实情，最后还是老干部一样回“节目组邀请就来了。”很避重就轻，混淆视听，他说出来就觉得要补点什么。  
“今天看见你我真挺高兴的。”李响又说，于是他没成型的话都断在腹中，胃里有千只麻雀在起飞，羽毛扑腾得处处痒，热热地一团。  
李响拆开来塑料袋，显山露水还是面，不知道他从哪找来的油泼面，油光发亮，辣椒面浸得一层香油，一看就热量不低。他拆开餐具包，对刘迦挥挥叉子和筷子，好像是要询问他的意见，紧接着又自作主张地拿走叉子，留传统工具给老干部，估摸着是出自东北人对付面的自信。酒店的小桌是名副其实的小，两个长腿怪面对面围着一塑料碗的油泼面，膝盖在桌下打架，怎么摆都蹭到，最后干脆放任靠着，抵成一个支架。两人伸着脖子跟上头的葱花碎大眼对小眼，李响戳了几下，发现宽条面完全抵抗了叉子的召唤，宁为面碎不肯被成条叉起，“哎哟，这面，”他连怼了几下，几乎快把那边的面断成糊，“还挺气人。”他又试着卷了卷，软度不够根本缠不起，卷来卷去还是光叉一根，李响瞪着眼抱怨“这硬得和我那帮学生有得一拼。”  
刘迦被他逗笑了，还捏着筷子麻溜地把面抽得老高，在李响面前上下颠几下把油晃掉，李响腹诽这人怎么就不复当时的拘谨和客气，现在已然是个毫无良心的木头了，立马拿毫无用武之地的叉子扣留刘迦筷上一条面，钉在碗底不动，“快给我来点。”他使唤刘迦，口气很大，对方也乖乖地把面捞起来放他叉上乘着，这面吃得太过曲折，一来一回两个人都笑了，“我们每次都是吃面，什么时候能吃上一次饭。”刘迦给他挑着挑着面突然出声。  
“火锅吧，”李响一想发现还真没一起吃过饭，“冷天吃火锅带劲。”  
“说不定没到天冷我就回去了。”  
李响翻了个白眼，“那我也回去了，你那水平谁敢淘汰啊。”  
“北京涮肉好啊。”刘迦说这话嘴角弯弯，连李响回去后的火锅都替他安排上了，火锅地点直接从长沙挪移到北京。  
李响真是拿他没辙，白眼没翻倒是被气笑了，“那正好我俩都被淘汰了，你来北京吃呗，到时带你涮肉。”  
刘迦没说话，眼里还缀着点点笑意，好像在酝酿春日的种子。  
*  
他确实在这里接触到很多新事物，熟的不熟的面孔，学院派的非学院派的舞者，像在天地间搜罗了各种舞蹈的种类摊在同一方舞台，熙熙攘攘生机勃勃，倒模糊了界限，竞技比试、你来我往间也不乏摩拳擦掌的热意生出，他本就没有隶属于哪种舞种，游走其间，竟有别样的快活和放松。他不是自来熟的性子，下了舞台总被人说沉稳内敛，自己也会拘谨甚至腼腆，造成寡言正经的形象。但即便还是和其他成员客气相待，现在也能够在凌晨倒在后台的垫子上闭眼憩息，枕着手一派卸防。不单是节目的作用，那更像是一个恰当的契机，松掉牵绳的气球也要踌躇原地等一阵风确定天地广阔。如此不是春风过，秋风瑟瑟下也岸冰消融。  
他和李响那晚的乌鸦嘴自然没有成真，一个人的龟兹曲调未停，四杆便接连撞响，后台仿佛静音解除一般响起喝彩鼓掌。

“见过，我们很早就认识。”刘迦这时回道，看后辈眼睛瞪大不禁心情很好，甚至有点此刻四面仍是难以置信和大开眼界的芸芸呼声，他有缘有故地心跳擂快、不清不楚地得意。春日种子生发，春日要太阳在轨道运行好规定步数，照射过北半球的某棵枯树才到来，但春日也可以在一个人的身上，即便太阳照射在南半球离那棵树千山万水，在秋天的天空中缓慢踱步另一半遥远轨道，你看到他就消融解冻、骨肉复苏而后抽枝发芽，迎风招展。

录完节目又是凌晨，李响趴在瑜伽球上像个蔫了的软体动物，摊在球面随时要流淌下来。刘迦走过去时放慢了脚步，流体李响倒是立刻聚合，一翻起身要和他一同回酒店。他俩走一起好像已经很自然了，并没有当初走出国家大剧院的那般拘谨，肩并肩手蹭手地晃过路灯。刘迦思忖李响指不定是在等他，但人困得东倒西歪，本来就没重量似的，这会是在飘了，衣服袖子时不时擦到他。他也不再细想，只是扶了扶对方，这一伸手，李响干脆半边身子都卸力给他，像团流体淋在他肩上，不沉但惹得他不敢大动作，室外的凉意还在努力攀附人体，他托着条风，却有了热意。  
到了房间口，这流体又自然而然地剥开了，和他挥挥手流进了门内。

刘迦躺下时觉得一切有如故事重演，演播厅外的路灯都重叠起来，大抵有一部分夜晚专属于某些职业，他们脱下演出服后总能在凌晨的街道走上一番，跨过不同城市不同路段的灯影串起的无尽吊桥，颜色和饱和度都在记忆里融合。黑暗中刘迦仿佛又能看到两墙之隔的呼吸轨迹，深深浅浅浮在半空中。但还是有不一样，长沙还未入冬，秋风不止三四级，街对面没有面馆，李响昏沉但清醒，而他沉沉睡去连梦都没有发生。

*  
“晚上去看烟花不。”  
立秋过后太阳溜得越来越快，下午像无所适从的过渡带，没待几个小时就乌漆麻黑拉上床帘。国庆假期机票不好订，他俩都是第二天的机票，还要在长沙待上一天。刘迦收了通行李，一看手机就是李响的微信，还带着个中老年表情包，兰花指上架杯酒，下书七个闪光炫彩大字：葡萄美酒夜光杯，看得刘迦一阵头皮发麻。  
“好”  
“你的表情包太老土了”他又接着回，感觉自己好多年没看到这么色彩丰富的照片了。  
“哟，老干部说我老土。”  
一条白框气势汹汹蹦出来，刘迦笑笑，人小孩气上来了。  
“我可是很潮流的，时尚舞者”  
“我是为了和你顺利沟通才下的中老年表情包，你还不领情”  
李响不依不饶连发了一套中老年表情包，轰炸得聊天页面一片红紫翻飞，不堪入目。  
“好好好你最时尚，谢谢你心系老干部，心意领了可以不发了没”刘迦立马投降，打完字已经被对面蹦出来的图片闪得眼花，笑得眼睛都快不见了。  
“那你快点，倒时堵得我们在地铁上听响”刘迦于是乖乖换衣服穿鞋，发现这人不爱别人说晦气话，一说就要瞪眼拍人，自己却总爱当乌鸦嘴预备役，真是蛮不讲理。

还好李响乌鸦嘴向来虚发，被人流裹挟着出到地面，夜空还是静悄悄的没有烟花到过的影子。凉气像水流从人头发间漏进人群，把大块掰成小块，洒入江边堆砌的黑压压人潮。两个老大爷找了个人群之外的地方远远待着，免得拥挤推搡给伤筋动骨，毕竟一周后又有录制，身子骨金贵。刘迦第二阶段的舞已经练得差不多了，翻转衔接，收放缩展，他用自己的风格去跳，但总归觉得落了窠臼，一招一式都熟捻到乏味，身体太熟悉而规整化了。他倒是没想过讨教李响，但人现在就在边上，他就跟才知道对方跳古典舞一样，这舞在他面前更是别扭了。  
“你七号跳啥啊？”李响翻了会手机查几点开始放烟花，没看到几条着调的微博，低着头跟读了心一样问他。  
“古典舞。”  
“嚯，”李响很夸张地张嘴，“我迦哥终于要跳古典舞啦。”  
这会他眼尖看到公园边上空出条长椅，拉着刘迦火急火燎地赶过去占领。  
“腿舒服了。”他坐下来还要喂叹一声，惹得刘迦说他老人家了。  
“是为了老干部你好，我还年轻呢。”他拍了拍刘迦的腿，好像真是为它着想一般。  
“那你别坐了，别和老干部抢。”  
“哇你一个人坐这么大位的吗，能不能关爱年轻人。”  
“我没关爱你吗？”  
李响一时被哽住，再次遭遇斗嘴生涯滑铁卢，“你哪有，”他很快找到回击点开始控诉“你都不及时回我微信。”  
“我有吗？”  
“你有。”  
于是刘迦对他笑说，那我以后一定第一时间回。  
“算了，”李响往后一躺，“刘迦老师回我我就很满意了。”  
“你对我要求这么低。”  
李响白眼一翻“不能高，高了要气出心脏病。”

他话锋一转又回到跳舞的问题上，两个人说来说去也总会回来，“我这次想跳点别的。”  
“那挺好，”刘迦呼了口气，“东北二人转？”他扭头笑着说，李响上手就要拍他，落在他腿上跟小鸟撞上来一样。  
“那得整点不同的，”李响眼珠子一转，黑夜里还是又大又亮，“找晨艺学点街舞去。”  
“那挺好。”刘迦又重复这三个字。黑夜浓稠也没有烟花要来的影子，人群倒是持续吵吵嚷嚷热情不减。  
“唉，愁死我了，迦哥你倒好怎么跳都帅。”  
李响性格很直说话也白，夸人要不很认真正经要不就浮夸中带着怼劲，认真时眼睛瞪大眉毛上抬，敷衍则白眼附带。可这句没瞪眼也没浮夸，不特意也不敷衍，刘迦听出点埋怨，一点发愁，还有很多自然而然的以为，于是不震动也不踩空，只是有点微醺的醉意，手心都出细汗，身子也暖。  
“我觉得你跳也好看。”他这么说时烟花乍起，一声巨响漾开江面，一滴颜料掉进画布，人群沸腾同时把他的话吞掉几字。  
“什么，”李响倏的站起来，拉起他伸长脖子看，又长腿一迈跳到花坛边上，跟个小孩无异，刘迦倒是担心这人乱动滑下来，心情有如又见瑜伽球，操着老妈子的心贴着他站。烟花一朵先锋部队后开始按频率密集升空，噼里啪啦照亮天上江下两个个深渊，破云晃水，划开来一串口子。李响和他挨得近，手臂贴着肩膀连衣服都压扁了。“飞太快了。”他嘟囔，指责那朵突如其来又一瞬而逝的花火。  
“你夸我我都没听清。”李响又和他抱怨。  
“什么？”  
李响于是靠得更近，人还在花坛边上踩着，弯腰低头凑过来“我说，我迦哥好不容易夸我一次都被烟花搅黄了。”  
“你不是知道我在夸你了吗。”  
“那没听清不算。”  
“那我再说一次。”  
李响摇摇头“下次，下次安静的时候，我还要录下来。到时发微博让全世界看到哎呀刘迦夸我了。”  
他说完这句跳下来，撑着刘迦的肩，刘迦短暂地把手覆上来确保他的平衡，很热，温软地盖一下压住，又散开。看烟花大概还是个体力活，要仰着脖子张着嘴，他们于是在喧闹中变得安静了，只有一些断断续续的点评穿插在交头接耳中。忽大忽小明明灭灭，梵高的笔触在江面上刺戳，一点一串地闪现星星由内自外的轨迹，仿佛水纹，仿佛星屑。或许它们下一秒就要没入未知的黑夜里，或许它们碎进江里，但谁都看不见坠落的身影，人们只保留烟花上升而永无跌落的记忆。

最后一波烟花横距半个江面，黑夜里一个浓缩的白昼烙得人眼底发烫、一片亮堂，人群热烈的惊叫，李响也目不转睛地盯着，仰头嘴微张。焰火升到叫人脖酸的高度，刘迦却看到它们坠落的目的地，就在旁人脸上，照出一瞬的拓印，烘得发尾眼角都是红的，流在睫毛间上猛然滑落，显现在眼底那块浓黑的画布里。天上焰水中火眼底花，都是顷刻消散的。

他低头觉得脖子都酸了，李响回过神来也捂着后颈吸冷气。“哎哟这脖子。”  
刘迦不禁觉得好笑，“要不给你按按，李响老师。”  
“那你还是省着吧，我身子骨好，到时大把机会给你个老人家按按。”李响转两下脖子扭扭肩膀，没忘记回嘴。

烟花开完海面暗下来还铺着层烟尘迷雾，在表层漂浮，可以看到被风裹挟着流动的轨迹，跟银河搅开了似的，让人想起冬天牛奶上的浮皮。李响拉着他去买了杯喝的，嘬着吸管的样子像只松鼠，两颊下陷。时间没有很晚，烟花秀总归是看不久的，就是一瞬的短暂的才动人，让人不得不移不开眼。这种美是留不住的。而且要在未知中绽放给你看，你永远不知道下一瞬是什么色彩和光影，是什么样式的爆炸，什么高度的凌空。在此之前天空只是一块黑布，没有边际但也失去存在，一条光线连天时视线才有了焦点，把范围从无限的虚空中疾缩至一线，再到一朵，一排，一片，夜空是在这时才有了空间的实在。在未知中才能寻求期待，因为未知是无穷是无，而人只能向无求有。  
遥远的海域，陌生的荒野，无垠的天际，去找寻新大陆，挖掘金子，遇见星星。  
未知里才有可能性，不升向夜空的烟花永远不算燃亮。

“我也想跳点不同的。”  
“跳呗，”李响回，“你跳啥都好看。”  
“因为你对我要求不高啊。”  
“...我那叫对你要求独特。”  
刘迦看他一眼，李响的眼神太过认真，他避开低下头笑两声“懂了懂了。”  
“跳舞这事不一样，这说得好像我双标一样...”李响嘟囔完又掰回正题，“你别不信。”  
“嗯，我信。”  
他直视前方迈步，但是视线也没有聚焦到前路哪一点，只是晕开在空气里。话题理应就此终结引来沉默，但是李响说，自带笃定：  
“迦哥，你有太多可能了，只要去跳就会变成能。”  
*  
在后台看到刘迦一身西装，李响心下了然他是不跳古典的了，生出一股期待劲和说不上来的味道，只是远远地和他打招呼，两个人眼神相接，他看到刘迦对他眨了眨眼，一缕被造型师摆弄好的额发还垂在眼前。  
“哇，迦哥这衣服，帅得杀人了。”罗天在旁边凑上来感慨，李响扭了头和他走去舞者大厅，“待会扬扬老师又要‘刘迦，你夺走了我的心’。”脱口秀第一把交椅之一夸张地捂住胸口，抬着声调仰脖子，“‘刘迦，我的心好不容易长好，你又夺走了它。’”  
李响嗤笑一声，“你当人刘迦画皮里那妖怪呢，隔几期在那挖人心。你还是替他担心下贾昊悦吧，我怕马笛一个没控制住她得吞了迦哥。”  
“保护我方迦哥。”罗天脑子转得飞快，“到时我俩做人工围栏，把迦哥和危险的世界隔绝。”  
“那不行，我巴不得看他好戏呢。”李响摇摇头，仿佛要坐实王不见王传言。罗天意味深长地瞟他一眼，叫李响看了推他一把，“干啥呢，笑那么猥琐。”  
“诶嘿。”  
“去去去。”李响摆摆手要赶他出去。

他知道节目组对刘迦的选择必然充满担心，但他对刘迦有过于坚实的自信，相信他的多样性和无尽可能性，相信他和舞台浑然天成。  
录制近半，苏海陆起身一挥长袖大袍，灯光、观众、呼吸到位，刘迦头一低等音乐响起。那可真是，那可真是，李响念了半天没接出个词，只能目不转睛看他腿划一圈指划一圈，灯光挑染斜下来的卷发，一个仰头一个眯眼，手臂波浪翻滚，将海浪滑下肩推向所有眼睛，指挥着全后台倒吸冷气发出惊叫。指间滑动向前轻点就让李响不由自主地往前坐，他身板还是挺得笔直，直直地往前探，对上屏幕上刘迦那双眼睛，不禁暗骂一声。李响记得他的眼睛，记得下面的痣，左眼下的，右耳上的，脖子侧的，绕了一圈就像被裹挟的洋流，最后总要回到他的眼睛。而刘迦正闭着眼，向天空伸手，带着上身都被拉起，手指逐阶弹动，像在爬升天堂流下来的琴键。  
街舞，他抿了抿嘴，刘迦倒下又被天空吸起，向上仰头伸臂目光到高空到云之外的无限，那更像是和上方的交缠，在垂直的纬度上斟酌去留。冷色调的灯光在小提琴声里弥漫种带疏离的撩人，他心里一块塌下去再鼓起来，好比鸟兽呼吸的腹部，来来回回挠人的很。酥酥麻麻，原来是一种果然如此的得意：他们倒是都来找可能性了。也算不谋而合。

折腾完已经是早上八点，走出演播厅还是白昼，仿佛漏掉了一整个夜晚。舞者不是坍塌成一团没骨没筋的疲肉就是过了睡意的点反常的精神奕奕，贾昊悦耷拉在她的便宜男友肩上靠晃身子移动，眼圈和眼妆近乎融为一体，“你看我都游走在猝死边缘了。”连带一个血盆大口的哈欠。  
“你醒醒，都滑地上去了。”  
“你把迦哥给我找来我就醒了。”她笑嘻嘻地看张爱马笛脸色苦下来，给一个吻安抚，引发了后面很多个你来我往的脸部接触。罗天在旁边翻了个高水准白眼，想跟李响吐槽下小情侣粘腻，扭头一看，人也没了。他仔细一想不由得又是一个白眼，真是粘腻的世界。

“李响。”  
他一回头就看到刘迦站在出口边上，还是那身白得发亮的西装，罗天跟着拉丁小情侣往前走远了，刘迦倒是过来了，头发仍旧是被发胶定得缕缕分明的模样，弧度饱满地垂在额前。  
“回酒店？”  
“不然你搁哪睡。”李响一宿折腾下来兴致怏怏，到刘迦边上整个人跟腐竹泡一晚上没差，软塌塌皱巴巴没好气，这会要瘫下来挂在杆上。  
晾杆对这话挑挑眉，一笑带过也不在意李响没发现这话的意味。最近场景重现的次数多了，每每从演播室出来李响都头重脚轻，脖子支不住头，上眼皮撑不过地心引力，拐过一个弯就要被离心力甩到刘迦身上，手臂贴着衣服擦着。刘迦想把人捞过来，也算有点明白张爱马笛为何在贾昊悦做挂件时笑得不见眼。

“哎困得我都不饿了。”李响掏房卡拎出一张纸，明白这酒店早餐券怕是又要作废了。  
“你等会起床就饿了。”  
李响打了个哈欠，拐进走廊险些碰到打扫房间的清洁车，“而且这会都说不了晚安。”  
“那可以早安。”他俩这次房间订得近，所以还能在门口扯掰几句。刘迦看多了总带种温柔的笑意，把深邃的眉眼揉软了，那缕头发还垂着，在他说话时微微颤动，“那早安，你快睡吧。”

“不早了。”李响倒进床单里嘟囔道，脸朝下埋进酒店清洁剂冰冷的味道中，觉得通宵通得人一阵心悸。

*  
外面的路灯亮起来了，把星星的像素再次降低，排练室里弥漫着一种凝滞的气味，时候不早，他琢磨着动作的转接，翻来覆去跳了几遍，最后一捏一放，整个人跟按了暂停键似瘫下来，向后靠在把杆上拉拉脊背，呼吸还没平顺就瞧见刘迦靠在门边和罗天插科打诨，罗天和他目光相对，挤眉弄眼一阵，刘迦也扭头看他，笑盈盈地，分明就是在等他。  
“哎，我不发光了。”罗天笑嘻嘻地拍拍刘迦，仗着李响撵不到他做了个加油的手势，挥挥手一溜烟晃没影了。  
刘迦没理会罗天的言外之意，靠在边上看他收东西。李响看他等也不急，动作还是不紧不慢，把保暖鞋脱下来放包里的动作媲美把饼干放进烤箱。

“这是你和晨艺的学习成果？”  
李响知道他在边上看了全程，不由得先发制人，“迦哥你就别笑话我了，我已经被工作人员伤透了心。”  
“你说我怎么就扭秧歌了，为啥你一来街舞就是胳膊是腿又帅又彪的。”  
刘迦一边胳膊肘倚在把杆上，看李响絮絮叨叨地埋怨，胸口有一窝麻雀筑巢，窝在里头暖呼呼地乱动，蹭得一头绒毛凌乱。  
“那没响哥跳得好。”  
“你少来。”李响立刻抬手要拍他，他配合地缩一下做出要躲的姿态。  
“没大没小的，”李响又说，把包拉上，拉拉链的狠劲宛如在拉刘迦的嘴，“你能不能对我们的辈分有清醒认知。”  
“没问题，李响老师。”刘迦俨然有一种噎死李响的超能力，水平还逐步提升。特别是他脸上的笑意，在眼角在嘴角，既暴露他的故意，又让人什么脾气也没有，他拿起把杆上的外套要递过去，明明很正常的动作硬是做出毕恭毕敬的姿态来。李响瞟他一眼，又瞧他一眼，一把抓了外套穿上往外面走，“毛病！”他这么说嘴角又向不了下，倒是中了刘迦的诡计。

他们走在长沙的夜里，路灯都打开，延伸成一条分开的拉链，他们不紧不慢地经过缝合，拉上一整条街。  
“明个说不定就回北京了。”  
“想你儿子们了？”刘迦笑着摇摇头，“你保不准还要再辛苦工作两个月。”  
“指不定碰到谁，能跳几首是几首。”李响呼了一口气，停顿了好一会儿，“有机会一起跳舞。”  
“好，”刘迦想这回他是醒着的了，也缓缓呼气。  
“会有机会的。”他这样说。

刘迦的结界在除了舞蹈以外的任何地方。  
这是想法突然浮现在李响脑内，那时他刚刚从三天的昏睡中清醒，沙发上有一床摊开的被子，他靠在墙边，有这么一个念头出现。他好像也曾经在这个角度看过刘迦，看他轻声和Sandy讲话，人和狗都足够温柔，光下有毛茸茸的边。李响总以为自己那时要吻他了，至于最终是否吻了，他也模模糊糊，但是大约是没有的。李响拖拖沓沓地把那床被子收起来，还带着病愈和起床的懒气：毕竟在生病，会传染细菌，他这么跟自己说，自己听了都要笑起来。  
李响其实很自信，他有种自我的傲气，自信自己能走进刘迦的结界里，不用打破，但刘迦更不必一个人呆在里头。一直以来他像是有门禁卡出出进进有如流浪住户。但这算什么呢，他思忖过，又觉得实在是自讨麻烦，人和人无法完全共通，贴得再近心思还是埋在一层层皮肉骨下，怎么能弄明白呢？况且事情不是都非黑即白非要弄个清清楚楚，大部分不过模棱两可，在意者难受。可能像跳舞要软度又求利落，所以他们也可以清醒又混沌不明。

三个季节过去了，他走在路灯下，好像突然想起自己当时并没有吻刘迦一样叹气。

路上这个点没有什么人，行道树也睡了，剩风有气无力地在街边数叶子。刘迦在想赛制，他明白必然会有合作赛的，不知道是几时，也不清楚是什么具体的挑选机制...只是心中思索着如何兑现这个机会，李响明天的挑战赛他有信心，他明白他们都是要走到最后的人，灯光短暂地晃眼，又分裂成像素格散掉，他胃里吞掉的一窝鸟还在不着门道的挥翅膀，他听见李响叹了口气，便抬头去看他。

“刘迦，发烧时会做梦吗？”  
被问者愣了一下，知道他有所指却摸不准指什么，“会吧，躺床上睡那么久不做梦干啥。”  
“你发烧了？”他又问。  
李响摇摇头，“没，我一年都烧不了几次。腿伤腰伤就够要命了，没那个精力发烧。”  
“今年发烧都是新年的事了。”

刘迦怔住，又像是海浪漫过脊柱，大坝卡在胸腔里蓄水。  
“可能不是梦，说不定烧得昏头了分不清现实。”他沉默了一会儿才说出这一句，好像藏着很多话要花时间塞进短短一句里。  
李响笑了一下，“那肯定是梦，我总没有吻你吧。”

他这话说出来也觉得不妥，但似乎也没什么大问题，平平常常自自然然，两个人好像还能这么聊下去。  
但刘迦顿住了，横膈膜上的大坝悄然融化而非坍塌，没有什么轰然巨浪，倒是浸得胃里那群麻雀齐齐振翅。那就像看书时处心积虑翻找是否提到自己和爱，回过头来发现扉页一行墨字震耳欲聋写了献给他。  
“倒也不一定是梦。”  
李响望向他时眼睛都睁大了，看起来像只鹿，可能还是兔子更适合，但他又觉得松鼠也可以。都有那种神色，有集惊异、无措、茫然于其中的眼睛。  
那千只鸟终于学会起飞，齐齐扇动翅膀要飞出口来。带出他腹中所有沉没的话，于是刘迦便凑前吻他。  
像车轮压上枕木，严丝合缝地吻过，合环圆满，卯入榫槽。但那也是一团热气，是穿过夜晚微凉的空气后压上来的体温，覆住再漫上。

“我觉得大概是真的，我也有这个记忆。”那团热气离开后说。  
李响怔住了，他还在热气蒸起的迷雾里，半晌才找到舌头和嘴唇。  
“欸，光天化日之下。”他眨眨眼，眼眶都是堤坝要拦住漫上来的海浪，又被刚刚的热气所伤，湿漉漉地凝了小液滴。  
“哪来的光天化日。”刘迦看他，眉头松懈下来要给一个柔软的凝视。  
“这个光，”李响指指路灯，“天。”指指头顶的夜幕，城市里看不到星星，路灯太近在视网膜上散射出一个十字来，好像真的可以代替一个瞬间的白昼。  
刘迦于是说行吧，眼角弯起来，光天化日也没关系。海浪于是漫过坝，很温柔地溢一滴出来。  
他低头避了一下让眼泪落下去，刘迦去抓他的手，握在手里凉得很，抓着觉得自己手心很多细汗，又抓得更紧些。  
“你倒是终于有长进，学会不拆我台了。”李响同他说，他眼睛亮晶晶的，那道溃堤的痕迹还有反光，“不然你又要跟我讲‘对面’不是对着吃面了。”  
刘迦笑着答一个嗯，这样答一个字不知道在承认什么，或者承诺什么。但是李响好像放过他了，低头要挣脱他的手，“不是这样牵的，”他把自己那几根指头都塞进对方指缝里卡好，“这是最新时髦牵法，老干部你不知道吧。”  
他说这么多眼眶边还是软软的，被水泡着极为脆弱，是笑和酸都抵不住的一道虚线。  
刘迦伸手抹他的泪痕，手指落在脸上痒痒的牵动眼眶，他没躲，瞪着眼警告“你别招惹我现在。”  
“我哪敢啊。”刘迦觉得这人真是可爱得紧，看他吸了吸鼻子，睫毛还是黏成一片，不禁温柔发笑，握着他的手朝路灯尽头走去。

*  
他现在知道神仙会皱眉，会瞪眼，会嬉笑怒骂，会打人也会傻傻的看你，会眼眶湿润还不准你多嘴，这远比对神仙所要求的要多得多。他站着一双眼看不全，远远的一只手也抱不住，于是终于敞开怀抱迎面跑去，要牵住星星，挂住月亮，要捕住春风还要把云留下。

事不过三，爱过。  
爱要过千千万万，穿过接连的夜晚和白天，无数片饭菜间升腾的蒸汽，跨越无尽的夜幕下路灯串联起的桥，穿过无数次紧闭房门前的彳亍徘徊，无数一瞬的欲言又止和词不达意、沉默和无所待的等待。  
才能抓住想要触摸又缩回去的手。  
*  
他越过空气中反光的尘埃看清晨的李响。  
对方略短的头发乱糟糟地支着，眼珠在眼皮下时不时转动，一条腿塞在他的腿间，脚趾终于有片刻放松、微微翘着踩在他的脚背上，一呼一吸连肌肤都带着熟睡的热气。  
李响跳渺渺不归的行者、跳菩萨舞观音、跳一朵花、跨一粒沙、携一阵雪，翻转、收缩、伸展，翻成无定形的云、展成无归处的风。莫说风暴时刻，他在台上每一瞬都有增加他的信徒，因为美是理性外的作弊者，靠亲吻而非论证攥住刹那的虔诚。这种美归于不凡，绝无计生于平庸，要岁月伤痛的锤炼、要枯燥重复对心性的勒索，所以凝聚、超绝、热烈而迅速，不论开还是散都是一瞬的。

日本人说美是瞬间的宗教，刘迦想爱也是，但爱是无数次瞬间的宗教的叠加。

他一向想破掉神与神的传说，但李响动了几下眼皮，睫毛划得他一阵目眩，睁开眼迷蒙地看了他一眼，又把头往他肩上埋得更深，鼻尖都在他皮肤上微微压出个三角形平面。  
他望着早晨没有睡醒的凡人，发觉自己早已堕入了永恒的宗教。

**Author's Note:**

> 11月初写的大纲，结果一个多月两位的性格显山露水真是让人头大，推翻重写了三遍真的改不动了。  
> 原来是一篇pwp结果写完连个啵嘴都不剩，太伤心了，感觉被骗，遂加上啵嘴。啰嗦了两万多但是删删减减好歹控制在18k以下了，我真的好喜欢废话啊（（（（其实抽掉的两千会出现在下一篇里充数  
> 感谢阅读总之


End file.
